Parody Story of Sherlock Hiyama
by Draga07
Summary: Hiyama jadi detektif ? Kaito jadi asistennya ? Authornya kece ? #nggaknyambung. Final closing for the story ! Chapter penutup is ready !
1. Intro

Ah halo _minna_... Kupersembahkan fanfic _Vocaloid _pertama ku... Tolong maklum kan jika ada typo, kalimat kurang sesuai dengan EYD, pengenalan singkat, kesalahan tempat dan nama, dan lain - lain...

**Warning : Humor garing, aneh, bahasa Indonesia-Inggris ( bahasa 'gado - gado' ), dan lain2...**

_**Disclamer : Yamaha Company, Negara Jepang, Company pembuat Vocaloid ( Crypton, Aha Software, dan lain – lain ).**_

* * *

Disebuah kota yang sunyi tapi heboh ( ? ) terdapat seorang detektif dan asisten nya. Sang detektif bernama **Sherlock Hiyama** **bin Kiyoteru **( Weset... Namanya ya... ) dan asistennya, **John Shion bin Kaito**.

Apakah para reader sudah pada "tempe" siapakah mereka ? Bagi yang sudah tau... Silahkan lanjutkan membaca fic ini.

Saat itu jam 19.00 malam di jalan meneketehe-yang-penting-ok ( ? ). Mereka sedang di **Kantor Kepolisian Zenuck**, tempat mereka _working_ yang terletak di pinggir danau...

"Woi bang Hiyama ( ? )" kata John Shion.

"Apa bok ?" jawab Sherlock Hiyama ( Huaa... Nama keren, bahasa nggak elit ! ).

"Bosen nih... Ngapain nih enaknya ? Makan eskrim 1 kulkas udah... ( Author : Shion-kun laper ya ? Makan es krim udah kayak nggak dikasih makan 1 minggu 1 hari 1 jam 1 detik... *Author di iket pake syal Kaito* ) Ngapain lagi nih ?" tanya John Shion dengan galau nya ( Wew... Kaito-kun galau bok... 'Seswanto' sekali ya...? ).

"Mending kita tanya atasan aja... Ada kasus baru atau enggak.." jawab Sherlock Hiyama dengan uhuk_-__**pede banget**_-uhuk.

Akhirnya daripada meng-galau nggak jelas, mereka pun ke kantor pusat yang pasti nya di pusat kota, **Kantor Jenderal Kepolisian Dan Penyelidikan Kota** **Bagian Tengah**. ( Reader : Nama yang aneh... )

* * *

Saat sampai, Sherlock Hiyama dan John Shion kuaget setengah hidup ( ? ). Tuh kantor udah kayak Istana Presiden. Mana polisi dimana-dimana lagi kayak pengawal presiden aseli ( bahasa lebay Author on ). Atuh mana si Sherlock Hiyama sama John Shion belum pernah ke pusat kota lagi. Kamseupay sekaaleee... *Author dilemparin payung sama Hiyama and Kaito*

* * *

Saat masuk, mereka bertemu dengan resepsionis kantor tersebut, **Megurine Luka **( Atuh dikira bank apa ya ? ).

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan. Ada yang bisa eke ( ? ) bantu ?" tanya Luka dengan tampang muanis.

"Ah iya" jawab Hiyama. "Perkenalkan... Saya Sherlock Hiyama dan orang ini... JOHN SHIIIOOOOON !".

Atuh gimana si Hiyama nggak teriak ya... Si bin Kaito malah beli es krim 5 bungkus di depan kantor. Wadaw ! Hiyama teriak, kaca berserakan dah... *Author ditendang Hiyama*.

Batin Hiyama mengatakan "Sabar... Ini cobaan hidup yang Maha Kuasa kasih. Walaupun sudah 3 tahun bersamanya, tapi kok masih teteup _**baka**_ ya ? Kok bisa jadi asisten gue ya ? Kan gue _detektif yang keren, pinter, ganteng, terkenal, dan rajin menabung_... Tuhan, apa ini yang dimaksud 'Ikhlas dan Sabar' dalam mencoba menghadapi kehidupan yang pahit ini ?".

( _**Pendapat Author tentang Hiyama**_ : 1. Keren = Ya lumayan. 2. Pinter = Kagak tau dah. Nggak satu sekolah ini *Alamak keceplosan !*. 3. Ganteng = Maap ya... Bukan tipe ane *Weset... Author bahasanya ya...*. 4. Terkenal = *no comment =.=*. 5. Rajin Menabung = ... Author pusieng tingkat UAS ).

"Baaakaaaaa sekali kau, John !".

Bunyi 'Bletak','Bum', dan 'Duar' terdengar merdu sekali ( ? ) di kantor itu. Lalu tiba - tiba...

"ADA RIBUT-RIBUT APA INI ?". Terdengar suara _deep voice_ yang menandakan...

"Ah.. ! Jenderal !". Yak readers... Anda semua nggak salah baca...

**-Jenderal Departemen Kepolisian is back !**_**-** _( Atuh dikira _new season anime_ ya ? Promosi banget... )

"Jenderal..." kata Hiyama.

"Kepolisian... ?" sambung menyambung ( ? ) John Shion.

* * *

"Awawawa wadaw ! Gimana nih ! Bisa – bisa gue dipecat nih... Mati gue. Mau kerja apa nanti gue ? Apakah gue harus ngemis di Istana Negara ? Atau jadi crossdress cosplayer ? Habis riwayat gueeeee... !" kata batin Hiyama. ( Nggak segitu nya juga kale Hiyama... Lebay deh kamu. Nggak cucok bok... ).

Sementara Hiyama mengkhawatirkan masa depannya yang dijamin 1000 % akan suram, sang Shion berpikir "Wadah... Mules gue ngeliat Jenderal...!"

"Jadi kalian yang ribut di kantor ini ?" tanya sang Jenderal dengan dark aura + mata merah evil bukan sakit mata + memegang pedang nya.

"Ah... Um... Iya maafkan kami, **Jenderal Gakupo** !" jawab Hiyama dengan tersapu ( ? ) eh tersipu malu karena dia _fight_ dengan John Shion di kantor tersebut. Mana diliatin sama staff lain nya lagi... Udah kayak 'Gladiator' aja nih... *Author sok ceramah tentang 'Gladiator'*

"Kalian ada masalah apa datang kemari ? Dan nama kalian siapa ?" tanya Jenderal Gakupo _one more time_ ( Kok lirik 'Rolling Girl' disamber ya ? ).

"Sa... Saya Detektif... Sherlock Hiyama pak. Dan yang nyawanya mau melayang ini adalah Asisten saya, John Shion" jawab Hiyama dengan nada 'tamat-riwayat-gue !'.

"Hi.. Hiyama ?" tanya Jenderal Gakupo lagi ( Nih Jenderal nanya banyak amat udah kayak tamu aja... ).

"I... Iya pak" jawab Hiyama lagi.

Hiyama langsung berdoa dalam hati. 'Tuhan... Tolong ampuni dosa saya... Jika saya kebanyakan dosa tolong tetap terima saya disisi-Mu... Onegai, onegai !". Deg, deg, deg... Jantung Hiyama sudah berdetak 3 kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tapi... Yang terjadi adalah...

* * *

"Woi Hiyama ! Met kabar ! Udah punya pacar belum ? Masih jomblo lu yak ? Wah nasib... Kenalin... Nama lain gue adalah Dokter Cinta.." jawab Gakupo dengan _puppy face_ yang spontan membuat seluruh polisi di ruangan itu nyaris pingsan...

"Eeeeehhhh ? Muka creepy, hati jelly bokkk ! Apa – apaan nih ?" tereak batin Hiyama.

"Tapi tunggu. Kok Jenderal kenal saya ?" tanya Hiyama dengan muka penasaran ditambah racikan alay.

"Loh kan kita satu universitas... Kamu kan kakak kelasku... Kita kan masuk di sekolah hukum bareng. 'Masa lupa sama adik kelas sendiri ? Hiks... Hiks..." jawab Gakupo dengan menghayati anak kecil kehilangan layangan nya ( ? ).

"Eh ? Gakupo... ? Tunggu sebentar...". Setelah 2 detik, Hiyama masih bingung. 5 detik, dia mulai ingat "sesuatu". 8 detik kemudian...

"Omigot ! Gakupo ! Gakupo Kamui ! Iya, iya... Aku masih inget saat kamu mau minjem kacamata ku karena kacamata mu pecah pas kamu nabrak tembok kan ? 'Mana kamu waktu itu sakit mata... Ah iya... Baru inget aku..." jawab Hiyama.

"~Huaaah~ syukurlah kau ingat Kak... !" kata Gakupo sambil meluk Hiyama kayak bapak sama anak nggak ketemu 10 tahun. Reader bisa banyangin nggak muka Gakupo senyum versi chibi-bukan-Cherrybelle ? Coba. Itulah muka yang dia pasang sekarang.

"Bang Hiyama punya temen Jenderal nggak bilang – bilang... !" teriak John Shion ala _uke _yang disiksa. ( Woi ! Kok jadi Yaoi ? Author sarap ! *Sok Jujur bukan SuJu mode on* )

"Ah maafkan saya... Apakah anda asisten Hiyama-kun ?" tanya Gakupo sambil megang tangan Kaito ( Entah kenapa Author mikirnya si Gakupo pake mode _**Host **_gaje gitu ya ? Entahlah... Author juga 'seswanto' ).

"Eh ? Ah ? I.. Iya... " jawab John Shion dengan nge - blush.

( Aduh maaf ya para reader... Jadi ngawaur ke Yaoi gini... Sangat super 'seswanto' ya... Haha, gomen gomen )

Tapi, terdengar teriakan...

"Gakupo – san curang ! Sekarang maunya sama cowok ya ? Gakupo – san tega !" teriak Luka yang hati nya luka bertubi – tubi ( ? ).

Yap readers sekali lagi anda nggak salah...

**-Megurine Luka adalah pacar Jenderal Gakupo Kamui...-**

* * *

"Awawawa wadaaaw ! Maafin akang Luka ! Maafin akang ! Akang terbawa suasana ! Gomenasai, gomenasai !" jawab Gakupo dengan parno bukan pak Tarno.

"Akang Gakupo tega... Katanya akang, akang cuma cinta sama Luka. Akang udah males ya sama Luka ? Selama 3 minggu kita pacaran, akang udah nggak sayang ya sama Luka ? Dan sekarang akang suka sama cowok ya ?" tanya Luka dengan sudah hiks hiks mendalam banget bagi fans Luka Megurine.

"Awawaw bukan _my sweet tuna_ ( Author bahasa nya 'terlalu' ). Maafin akang ya..." jawab Gakupo dengan nada histeria ala cowok mau diputusin.

Lalu, saat Gakupo membaca puisi untuk Luka, tiba - tiba...

"Pak... Maaf untuk menyela tetapi... seluruh anak buah bapak ngeliatin bapak yang histeris..." kata Wakil Jenderal Kepolisian, **Yuuma**.

* * *

"Aaaaa..aaaaa...aaaaaa ! Hancur reputasi gue sebagai Jenderal terseram di wilayah ini ! Noooo !" teriak Gakupo dengan setress nya.

"Cepat Yuuma ! Bunuh aku serkarang ! Biarkan semuanya menyaksikan bahwa Jenderal mereka yang _useless_ ini mati ! Lagipula, _my love_ sudah tidak percaya denganku lagi ! _Kill me _pliss Yuuma !" teriak Gakupo yang sudah histeris tingkat Gunung Everest.

"Jenderal... Kenapa tidak menyuruh semua orang pulang dulu. Lagipula sekarang sudah mau jam 21.00. Ada pertandingan bola nanti... Tim SkuadronGaje VS RempongTeam" jawab Yuuma dengan nada Jenderal-ini-adalah-jenderal-paling-lebay-di-dunia.

"Ah iya..." jawab Gakupo. Lalu tanpa basah-ikan-basi ( ? )...

"SEMUANYA PULANG ! CEPAT ! KALAU TIDAK, KUKUTUK KALIAN JADI PATUNG NGUPIL ! SAYA HITUNG SAMPAI 5 !" teriak Gakupo yang mode Jenderal nya kambuh lagi. "YAK... 1". Baru ngomong 1, seluruh kru udah pada _bai bai_.

* * *

"Gakupo – san... Aku nggak nyangka... Anda sampai mau bunuh diri karena kehilangan cinta ku" ( Para readers pasti tau kan ini siapa yang ngomong ? ). "Aku akan setia disampingmu lagi, _My Eggplant King_..."

"Be.. Benarkah ? Horeee... Nyawaku selamat !". Gakupo pun langsung masak tuna bakar dan terong bakar untuk nonton bola bareng Hiyama, John Shion, dan Yuuma.

_But..._

"Oh iya... Hiyama-kun... Shion-kun... Tadi kalian datang kesini ada tujuan kan ? Ada masalah apa sampai kalian datang kemari ?" tanya Gakupo dengan mode leadership...

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Yak itulah chapter pertama di fic ini. Mohon review nya ya... Arigatougozaimasu bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini ! *sujud, sujud*


	2. Kasus Dimulai

Ah halo lagi _minna_... I am baaack... ( Reader : Author lebay.. ). Sekali lagi, tolong maklum kan jika ada typo, kalimat kurang sesuai dengan EYD, pengenalan singkat, kesalahan tempat dan nama, dan lain - lain...

Yak tanpa sungkan lagi mari mulai !

Tiba2...

Hiyama : "Wats tunggu ! *gaya tangan kedepan*. Author – _chan_, peringatan 'Warning' nya enggak di pasang lagi ?"

Author : "Aduh... Kan singkat banget 'Warning' dan 'Disclamer' nya... Jadi nggak usah ya, Hiyama-san *Jurus Innocent Face Lebay ala Author*".

Gakupo : "Pasang nggak. Kalau enggak, kamu nggak akan bisa tidur 3 hari 3 malam".

Author : "Bah... Gitu doang. Lagi liburan ini... Weeee. Bisa begadang nasi goreng sepuasnya ( ? ). Tapi ya sudahlah... _Here it is again_ !"

**Warning : Humor garing, aneh, bahasa Indonesia-Inggris ( bahasa 'gado - gado' ), dan lain2...**

_**Disclamer : Yamaha Corporation, Negara Jepang, Company pembuat Vocaloid ( Crypton, Aha Software, dan lain – lain ).**_

_Here we go again then_ !

* * *

"Um begini... Saya dan partner saya yang uhuk-_**suangat baka-**_uhuk ini merasa bahwa tidak ada kasus baru untuk saya dan John. Jadi kami kesini untuk meminta kasus yang seru, epik, marvelous, dan seswanto" jawab Hiyama dengan nada ini-dia-misi-yang-gue-ngarepin.

( Author untuk sementara waktu ingin 'meluruskan' jalur cerita lebih serius dikit. Oce ? Nggak apa kan ? )

"Bagaimana ya ? Yuuma, kau punya saran ?" tanya Gakupo ke Yuuma.

"Sebenarnya Jenderal, **_ada sebuah kasus baru – baru ini dimana sebuah surat ancaman dikirimkan khusus ke head-division kota bagian barat_**" jawab Yuuma.

"Begitu ya... Baiklah. Bisakah kita menghubungi divisi kepolisian bagian barat tersebut ?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Bisa Jenderal. Nomornya... ~123...~456~...~789~...00~ Jenderal" jawab Yuuma yang habis bernanyi ala nomor kuis seperti yang ada di Opera Van Java...

"Nak Yuuma... Anda sakit demam atau sakit jiwa, nak Yuuma ? Saya mulai khawatir nih..." jawab Gakupo dengan _frontal_ nya.

"Yak hanya stress dikit Jenderal" jawab Yuuma _to the point_ banget.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Baiklah... Detektif Sherlock Hiyama dan John Shion. Saya tugaskan kalian untuk menyelidiki kenapa head – division bagian barat diancam. Misi kalian dimulai besok..." perintah Gakupo dengan uhuk-_**sok**_-uhuk sopan

"Terima kasih Jenderal Gakupo... Kami akan menyelidiki hingga kami menemukan pelakunya" jawab Hiyama dengan mode t_he-fallen-detective-is-back-to-rise_-bagaikan-matahari.

"Akan saya bantu Hiyama dengan seluruh kemampuan saya, Jenderal" jawab John Shion dengan sopannya ( Alhamdullilah... ! Kaito bahasa nya sopan ! Author sangat bangga ! Hiks... *Author 120 % lebay mode on* ).

"Yak kalian boleh pulang. Aku sama _my sweet tuna_ mau jalan – jalan keliling kota naik delman istimewa ( ? )" jawab Gakupo.

Luka hanya bisa nge – blush tingkat akut.

"Oh iya... Hiyama !" panggil Gakupo dengan nada anak-bukan-kecil.

"Ada apa Gakupo ?" tanya Hiyama.

Sambil berbisik – bisik ala ibu – ibu nge gosip "Nanti kalau mau cari pacar, gue bantuin deh... Seperti tadi... Nama lain gue kan 'Dokter Cinta'" bisik Gakupo.

"Bersisik ( ? ) loe. Nanti dah aku usaha sendiri,'Jenderal Cinta'" jawab Hiyama dengan kesalnya. "Ya udah. Saya sama John pulang dulu. Bai bai *sambil melambaikan serbet putih bekas ingus ( ? )*.

"Saya sebaiknya juga pulang Jenderal" kata Yuuma. "Saya akan bertemu anda besok pagi lagi".

"Yak ! Hati – hati ya !" jawab Gakupo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( _Minna_, _it's_ GakuLuka _moment_ ! Background : Trotoar jalan *emang tempat yang enggak romantis banget, reader* )

"Um... Gakupo-san. Kita mau jalan – jalan ke mana ?" tanya Luka yang benar – benar udah nge-blush.

"Mau nonton bioskop nggak ? Kudengar ada film bagus di bioskop. Tapi... ka..kalau ka...mu nggak mau, ya enggak apa kok" jawab Gakupo yang malu ( Author : Ciee~cieee... Prikitiew ! ).

"Ah... Bo..boleh kok. Ayo" jawab Luka yang hatinya sudah 'badump, badump'.

Lalu...

"Eh ?". Luka langsung kaget dan apa yang terjadi...

Tangan kanan Luka digenggam oleh Gakupo.

"Su..Suhu udara di malam hari... kan dingin. La...lagipula, i..ini musim hujan. Jadi, u..udara nya lu..mayan lebih dingin. Nggak apa kan kalau kita pegangan tangan se..perti ini ?" kata Gakupo yang masih malu.

"Ah tak apa kok. Tangan Gakupo yang hangat membuat tubuhku menjadi tidak mudah dingin" jawab Luka dengan tersenyum.

"Ah... Ok. Ayo kita ke bioskop nya..." jawab Gakupo yang tersenyum sambil menggengam tangan Luka...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tak disangka sudah pagi hari. Ayam yang masih kukukuhahaha ( ? ) membangunkan duo Sherlock Hiyama dan John Shion bin Kaito.

"Johnny darling ( ? ) bangun !" teriak sepupu juauh Hiyama yang bukan hantu atau lain – lain, **Hatsune Miku**.

"Darling darling sembarangan... Atuh jangan pake Johnny apa ! Hiyama-san ! Miku nyindir aku lagi nih ! Kan mau puasa ( ? ) !" teriak John Shion gaje.

"Woi... Sekarang masih jam 05.30. Udah teriak kayak ngeliat setan rumput aja lu !" teriak Miku ceyem suekali ( ? ).

"Huaaaa Hiyama-san ! Bantuin baca doa 'kek. Helep ! Helep !"

"Ini apa sih pagi – pagi udah rusuh aja ?" teriak Hiyama yang masih lagi latihan _Taichi._

( Trivia : Taichi adalah sebuah olahraga pernapasan untuk mengatur chi energi / tenaga dalam seseorang. Tapi kebanyakan yang melakukan Taichi ini adalah orang lansia ).

( Hiyama : "Sial ! Maksud loe gue orang tua gitu Author ?"

Author : "Yak... Sekali – sekali 'napa. Pasrah aja nak... Huehehe" )

"Miku ceyeem Hiyama-san. Tatut aku... ( Kaito lebaaaayyy )"

"Haaah... Ya sudah. Daripada rusuh kayak demo nggak jelas, lebih baik kita langsung ke kantor divisi kepolisian bagian barat John" jawab Hiyama.

"Kalian **sarap**-an dulu ya... **Sarap**an itu penting loh. Kita kan butuh banyak energi sebelum beraktivitas di pagi hari. Karena itu **sarap**an dulu ya..." kata Miku yang menjelesakan trivia tata boga tentang **sarap**an.

"Yak yuk kita makan !" jawab Hiyama dan John Shion kompak.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sekarang ( ceritanya ) jam 07.30. Duo Hiyama dan John Shion telah tiba di TKP. Kantor kepolisian bagian barat besarnya udah kayak Monas. 'Mana tingginya maknyus kalau yang mau bunuh diri. Tentu saja si Duo itu menganga sebesar helm motor.

Setelah 2 menit ternganga non stop, mereka pun bertanya...

"Permisi. Kami ingin mencari _head-division_ kantor ini. Apakah beliau ada ?" tanya Hiyama ke teller bukan es teler, **Gumi Megpoid**.

"Beliau ada. Anda naik lift ke lantai 10. Lalu cari kamar bernomor 298. Dan itulah ruangan beliau" jawab Gumi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih..." jawab Hiyama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah naik lift yang gedenya se - ambreng, mereka pun mencari kamar bernomor 298. Lalu mereka menemukannya. Pintu ruangan tersebut gede nya bukan main. Udah kayak pintu bangsawan gitu. Pokoke seswanto lagi lah...

"Hiyama-san..."

"Iya... ?"

"Kok pintunya kayak Pintu Hari Akhir ya ?"

"Manakutahutempe... Dah yuk masuk"

Dengan kepede-an yang tinggi mereka pun masuk...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Permisi... Apakah ini ruangan _head-division_ **Kagamine Len** ?" tanya Hiyama.

Tiba – tiba terlihat sosok manusia menggunakan baju hitam kopral lengkap dengan pistol menghadap mereka.

"Ya... Saya Kagamine Len" dengan tatapan percaya diri dan dark.

Si Duo tersebut terdiam sekitar 10 detik. Dan saat mereka sadar...

**. . . . . . . . . **

"Kamu itu anak nya ya ? Jangan main – main dek... Kami benar – benar mencari Kagamine Len. Ada masalah yang _important_ banget" jawab John Shion yang membuat Len merasa nge-JLEB.

"Sekalian aja cucunya !" jawab Len kesal.

"Oh kamu cucunya toh ? Berarti Kagamine Len sudah lumayan tua dong..."jawab Hiyama yang jujur banget yang membuat Len makin nge-JLEB.

"Baka – ne ! Aku Kagamine Len aseli ! Suwer ! 300 % !" jawab Len yang dengan ( mungkin ) sabar mencoba menyadarkan Duo Detektif-Asisten gaje kita.

Lalu... Tiba – tiba pintu diketok oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Siapa itu ?" tanya Len.

"Ini penasihat anda. **Miki**".

"Oh silahkan masuk, Miki" jawab Len.

Saat Miki masuk, entah kenapa Hiyama merasa ada yang aneh. Hatinya tiba – tiba merasa aneh. Walaupun dia bilang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mau kejang – kejang nggak jelas, tapi para reader "tempe" kan apa yang terjadi pada Hiyama... ? Yak para reader. Sekali lagi, anda semua nggak salah baca...

**-Detektif Sherlock Hiyama jatuh cinta sama Miki-**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Apa ini ? Kenapa tiba – tiba badanku panas ? Apakah aku demam ? ( Author : Demam cinta kali yeee... )" tanya Hiyama pada batin nya sendiri.

"Ada masalah apa Miki ?" tanya _Head-Division_ Len.

"Ada sebuah surat ancaman lagi untuk anda !" kata Miki sambil memberikan surat tersebut ke Len.

Sambil memegang surat itu Len berkata "Siapa sebenarnya yang mengirim surat – surat ini ?" dengan kesalnya...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Yak itulah akhir di chapter 2. Maafkan lagi jika humorku garing. Tapi, arigatougozaimasu minna !


	3. Yang Terjadi Adalah

Ah halo lagi _minna_... Minna... Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca sejauh ini. Sekali lagi, tolong maklum kan jika ada typo, kalimat kurang sesuai dengan EYD, pengenalan singkat, kesalahan tempat dan nama, dan lain - lain...

{ Author : "Wahai Len. Datanglah !"

Len : "Ogah mau".

Author : "Peliss..."

Len : "Boku cowok... Nggak mudah luluh"

Author : "Kusita nanti snack dan _banana_ pemberian fangirls mu..."

Len : "Aku nyerah !" *bendera putih berkibar* }

**Warning : Humor garing, aneh, bahasa Indonesia-Inggris ( bahasa 'gado - gado' ), dan lain2...**

_**Disclamer : Yamaha Corporation, Negara Jepang, Company pembuat Vocaloid ( Crypton, Aha Software, dan lain – lain ).**_

Lanjut !

* * *

"Maaf jika tidak sopan, _Head-Division_ Len, tetapi sejak kapan anda menerima surat – surat ini ?" tanya Hiyama sambil megang pipa rokok seperti Sherlock Holmes yang aseli _bin_ aneh.

"Pertama, sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Kedua, di ruangan ku dilarang merokok. Jika ada yang merokok, akan kusiksa jiwa mereka hingga menderita" jawab Len dengan aura _killing mode_.

( Weleh weleh... Hiyama mukanya langsung mutam *Author mulutnya dibekep sabun* )

"Pak. Saya sudah boleh pergi ?" tanya Miki.

"Ah silahkan. Terima kasih..." jawab Len.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Padahal aku ingin dia tinggal sebentar. Tapi kok _head-division ini nggak sadar sih kalau gue naksir sama dia ? Sungguh takdir yang bertolak belakang ! Apakah ini cobaan untuk saya yang Anda berikan ? *Histeris kehilangan dompet mode on*" kata batin Hiyama._

"Pak Kagamine. Mohon maafkan saya dan partner saya jika tadi kami mengejek anda. Kami tidak mengetahui kalau anda _Head-Division_ nya" jawab John Shion ( Author bangga kalau Kaito ngomongnya mulai sopan. Bagus nak. Bagus ! *jempol naik ala nari dangdut ( ? )* ).

"Aduh. Jangan panggil saya Pak. Panggil saya _Head-Division_ Len saja. Kalau dipanggil 'Pak', saya berpikir bahwa saya tuh sudah berumur 30an" jawab Len dengan polos nya yang membuat para _fangirl_ kelepek – kelepek nggak jelas.

"Atuh karena itu gue penasaran. Kamu tuh umurnya berapa ? Mana badan pendek seuprit lagi ! Jangan – jangan seluruh staff disini di hipnotis lagi sama kamu... Mengira bahwa kamu _head-division_ nya..." kata batin John Shion dengan nada gak jelas tingkat Menara Petronas.

"Ya... Kita mulai saja" jawab Hiyama yang tiba – tiba nyamber ( ? )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jadi begini Detektif Hiyama dan John Shion. Saat itu hari minggu dan waktu itu saya sedang makan pisang goreng di rumah. Tiba – tiba ada tukang pos surat yang mengantarkan surat padaku".

"Tukang surat ya ngasih surat lah... 'Masa ngasih mobil Ferrari. Kamu kira undian apa yak ?" tanya batin John Shion.

"Sabar... Sabar... Nih anak kayaknya harus dikasih tau lebih keras bahwa_ TUKANG SURAT YA EMANG NGANTERIN SURAT ! MASA DELIVERY MAKANAN ? ATUH GIMANA INI ?_" kata batin Hiyama yang kayaknya bahasanya lebih 'terlalu' dari John Shion.

"Lalu, tukang pos surat tersebut bilang begini..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( Rumah _Head-Division_ Kagamine Len. 4 hari yang lalu...)

Tukang Pos : "Dek, ada Kagamine Len nggak ? Ini ada surat buat beliau..."

Len : " Eh ? Saya sendiri... Ada surat buat saya ?

Dengan muka Tukang Pos yang cengo, Tukang Pos bilang...

Tukang Pos : "Katanya disini Kagamine Len berumur 14 tahun. Kamu seperti masih 8 – 10 tahun nak..."

Len : *JJJLLLEEEBBB*

Tukang Pos : "Aduh maaf bukan berarti menghina ya... Maaf maaf"

Len : "Udah biasa dibilang gitu... Ehehehe *ketawa dipaksa on*"

Tukang Pos : "Yo wes..., Ini surat nya. Tanda tangan disini yak..."

**Setelah 1 menit tanda tangan**

Tukang Pos : "Yak makasih dek ! Hati – hati kalau dirumah sendirian ya !"

Len : *Dalam hati* "Paling – paling saya 'end'in riwayatnya kalau ada yang nyerang saya .."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dan saat saya buka surat itu, surat itu berisi..."

* * *

Kepada Kagamine Len.

Apakah anda mengetahui siapa saya ? Apakah anda ingat anak perempuan yang anda bunuh beberapa bulan yang lalu ? Ingatlah ini. Melalui surat ini, nasib anda akan selalu dalam kegelapan. Saya akan membalaskan dendam saya... Sebaiknya anda berhati - hati, _sok_ terhormat Kagamine Len.

* * *

"Itu seperti nya tidak terlalu mengancam dan singkat, tapi apa yang anda pikir bahwa surat itu adalah surat ancaman ?" tanya Hiyama bingung.

"Dibawah surat itu ada N.B yang berisi..."

* * *

N.B : Akan kuculik kakak perempuan manismu jika kau tidak menaati perintahku. Hal yang perlu kaulakukan akan kukirim di surat yang kedua...

* * *

"Baiklah... Sekarang cerita nya jelas. Sekarang saya mengerti" jawab Hiyama.

"Tapi, Kagamine-kun. Anda bilang bahwa akan ada perintah untukmu. Perintah apa itu ?" tanya John Shion dengan muka sok-mendalami-jadi-wartawan.

"1. Mengaku bahwa saya pernah membunuh seorang anak kecil. Pengakuan itu harus direkam dan video itu harus di-_upload_ ke Situs Resmi kepolisian kota. 2. Setalah mengaku, saya harus berhenti dari kepolisian untuk selamanya. 3..."

"Yang ketiga apa Len-sama ?" tanya Hiyama makin penasaran.

"3. Setidaknya harus belajar SMA dulu karena aku muasih kuecil dan muasih mueda" ( bahasa lebay on lagi bok ).

( Soundeffect : Jangkrik bunyi 'krik, krik, krik' )

**. . . .**

"Se...tu...ju ! Gila aku setuju banget sama musuhnya ! Sudah kuduga dia itu pasti nge-hipnotis orang – orang disini..." teriak batin John Shion.

"Baiklah akan kami coba untuk menemukan siapa yang melakukannya. Kurasa ini cukup" jawab Hiyama dengan tenang. ( Author : "Bujug dah Hiyama... Ini _big mission_ dan kamu masih tenang aja ? Jagooo !" )

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( Setelah interogasi dengan korban yang ternyata korbannya itu seram bin keren gimana gitu, Hiyama dan John Shion makan siang dulu di toko mie ramen setempat )

"Gimana nih Hiyama ? Kita harus ngapain dulu ?"

"Tenang aja John. Ini misi mudah... Paling – paling dalam 2 hingga 4 hari kita sudah menemukan pelakunya..." jawab Hiyama dengan senyum kece.

"Anu... Kalau mau berlagak keren, jangan sambil sruput ramen dulu. Atuh mana kuahnya netes – netes lagi dari mulut mu... Euuhhh..." *Kaito lebay lagi...*

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Itulah chapter 3 _minna_. Maaf jika humornya kurang... Karena Author ingin memfokuskan sisi seriusnya... Dan juga gomen jika kurang banyak isinya di chapter ini. Tapi, Arigatougozaimasu! *senyum nyengir bin gaje*


	4. Petunjuk Pertama

Ah halo _minna_... Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca sejauh ini lagi. Seperti biasa, tolong maklum kan jika ada typo, kalimat kurang sesuai dengan EYD, pengenalan singkat, kesalahan tempat dan nama, dan lain - lain...

{ Author : "Hiyama ! Kaito ! Beli ramen nggak bilang – bilang ! Kalian tega sama author sendiri ! *Sok menangis mode on*"

Kaito : "Lah... Di – skrip nya kayak gitu. Salah Author sendiri nggak bilang 'Harus beliin oleh – oleh ramen buat Author... #ngeles"

Hiyama : "Kaito... Tumben kamu pinter. Kerasukan apa sih kamu ? Mulai curiga nih..."

Kaito : "Biasa lah... 'Seswanto' gitu..."

Author : "Para pemeran utama kok pada sintieng ya... Salah pilih orang nih kayaknya... *nyakar tembok kamar mandi ( ? )*" }

**Warning : Humor garing, aneh, bahasa Indonesia-Inggris ( bahasa 'gado - gado' ), dan lain2...**

_**Disclamer : Yamaha Corporation, Negara Jepang, Company pembuat Vocaloid ( Crypton, Aha Software, dan lain – lain ).**_

Mari kita lanjutkan, Gan !

* * *

Setelah si Duo Hiyama dan John Shion makan ramen ( Author : "Anak buah ku ( ? ) tega. Author sendiri nggak dibeliin ramen !" ), mereka pun pergi ke tempat satu – satunya tempat Pos Surat di kota, Kuilat-Ekspres-Mania ( Namanya garing banget ya ? (_ _ ) )

"Permisii... Kami ingin bertanya sedikit buoleh ?" tanya John Shion layaknya orang Alay tingkat akut *Author diiket di tiang listrik*

"Ah iya silahkan..." jawab manajer Kantor Pos tersebut, _Nekomura Iroha_.

Lalu terdengar bunyi... "Kriing... Kriiiing" menandakan ada Handphone yang berbunyi dan handphone tersebut miliiiik...

"John... Kamu interogasi dulu... Handphone gue bunyi nih..." sahut menyahut ( ? ) Hiyama.

"Iye deh... Tenang aja. Gue ahlinya kalau dalam tanya jawab..." jawab John Shion dengan Pe...de...

( Author : "Aku curiga neh... Kaito. Jangan aneh – aneh..."

Kaito : "Iye aje deh..." )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**John Shion bin Kaito part.**_

"Anda manajer Kantor pos ini ?" tanya John dengan 'bumbu' gaje.

"Iya benar. Nama saya Nekomura Iroha..." jawab Iroha dengan _smile, you dont cry_ ( ? ).

Namun entah kenapa...

Menurut analisa John Shion bin Kaito bin Lebay, ada yang aneh tentang Iroha.

Dalam batinnya...

"Nih cewek _neko_–fan banget ya... Ada _cat ears_, _cat palm_... Pantesan aja nih Kantor Pos logonya kayak Hello Kitty. Manajernya cat _mania_ kayak gini ! Untung gue nggak kerja disini ! Kalau enggak gue udah jadi _cat whisperer_ dah !"

"Anu... Ada apa pak ?" tanya Iroha dengan mode ini-orang-sakit-mental-ya.

"Ah... Enggak. Baiklah. Saya mulai tanya jawabnya..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Sherlock Hiyama bin Kiyoteru part.**_

"Halo... ?" jawab Hiyama di handphone _darling_ dadar guling ( ? ).

"Ini Sherlock Hiyama ?" tanya suara tersebut.

"Benar. Ini siapa ?"

"Ini saya. Penasihat _Head – Division_ Kagamine Len, Miki".

Hiyama terdiam selama 5 detik. Lalu...

"Waaaaaaa ! Miki ? Miki – chan ?" teriak Hiyama dengan parno + histeris = dikira orang gila.

"Anda nggak apa – apa Hiyama – san ? Saya telpon balik deh..."

"Awawawa ! Jangan. Jangan ! Aku _is _oke kok. Hanya sedikit panik. Kok anda 'tempe' nomor telpon saya ?"

"Diberitahubacem ( ? ) oleh Len-sama..." jawab Miki dengan polos."Baidewei, Hiyama – san... Um... Kamu malam ini ada acara enggak ?"

"*Badump* ( Author : "Ciee~Cieee tarik mang ! ) Eh ? En... Enggak kok. Ada apa, Miki – chan ?"

"Mau makan malam di rumahku nggak ? Anda boleh ajak partner anda kok..."

"Eh...? Ah...? Um... Bo..Boleh... De.. Dengan senang hati, Miki – chan..."

"Hebat ! Mampirlah jam 19.00. Alamat rumahku nanti ku-sms-in ke nomormu oke, Hiyama – san ?"

"Baiklah Miki – chan !"

"Ok... _See you later_ Hiyama – san"

"Bai bai juga, Miki ! *nada suara ala anak berumur 5 tahun*"

( Author : "Cieeeeeeeee~Cieeeeeeee. Hiyama – san... Prikitiew banget ya. Aku emang hebat *Lebay... Author lebay* )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back to work...

Setelah 10 menit melakukan tanya jawab, Hiyama dan John Shion pun _on the way_ ke rumah.

"Hiyama... Kamu tadi histeris udah kayak ngeliat setan aja... Kedengeran tau suara loe yang udah kayak mau konser rock !"

"Eehhh ? Sekenceng itu ya ? Lumayan nih jadi penyanyi..."

"Lumayan sih lumayan... Paling – paling penonton kamu telinga nya pada mimisan ( ? ) saat denger kamu nyanyi ( Author : "Aih Kaito... Sindiran nya tuajem sekale tuh... _Dalem_ bok... Kaito jagooo !" ).

"_Kusoo _!" jawab batin Hiyama.

"Gimana interogasinya ? Ada petunjuk nggak ?" tanya Hiyama.

"Ada beberapa. Tapi agak susah karena Iroha 4 hari yang lalu pergi ke _World Cat Federation Meeting_. Dan dia curhat kalau dia beli kucing Snow Lynx yang mahal..." jawab John Shion dengan nada pasrah-ngedenger-curhatan-Iroha.

"Oke deh..., Beberapa petunjuk itu apa ?" tanya Hiyama lagi.

"Hmmm..., Orang yang mengirimkan surat tersebut kepada Len-kun, sedang tidak masuk hari ini. Katanya dia akan masuk besok..." jawab John.

"Baiklah... Kita akan tanya kepada nya besok"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh iya... John. Tadi gue ditelpon sama Miki, penasihat Len-sama"

"Masa ? Nggak percaya tuh..."

"Woi perkataan temen sendiri nggak dipercaya. Setega apa sih aku ?"

"Teman darimana coba... Saat aku ulang tahun setahun yang lalu, kamu ngasih aku hadiah. Saat kulihat, bungkusan kadonya emang gambarnya es krim. Tapi apa ternyata isinya...

Masa kecoa mati ?"

"Iya deh... Maaf, maaf..., Eniwei, tadi Miki mengundang kita makan malam dirumahnya nanti. Dan aku bilang 'Boleh'. Kamu mau ikut nggak ?"

Abah John hanya bisa cengo. 5 detik kemudian...

"Appuaaaahhh ? Kamu mau main kerumah orang lain ? Makan malem bareng lagi sama cewek ? Buagus Hiyama. Buagus... ! Tak kuposting ke Pesbuk dah... "

Status Shion-kun nanti : Akhirnya ! Hiyama naksir cewek... Author huebat ! Arigatou Author !

( Author : "Biasaa... Emang juago nih Author *Leubay 200 % mode on* )

"Woi woi woi ! Atuh nggak segitunya juga kalee...!" jawab Hiyama dengan puanik.

"Tapi Hiyama-san, aku nggak bisa ikut. Nanti malam aku mau melihat Festival Kembang Api di bagian selatan kota. Kan sekarang walikota kita berulang tahun. Jadi, kamu aja Hiyama..." jawab John.

"Eh ? Maksudnya gue aja nih ?" tanya Hiyama dengan nada pliss-ikut-sama-gue-dong-entar-kalo-gue-pingsan-gimana.

"Gomen... Kamu aja. Aku disuruh ikut bareng Miku ke sana. Kalau aku nggak pergi ke tuh festival, si Miku mau ngambil persediaan 1 minggu es krim gue. Atuh gue panik lah..." jawab John.

"Oh... Ya sudah deh" jawab Hiyama dengan mode wuaduh-masa-gue-dateng-sendirian-ke-rumah-Miki.

Yak sekali lagi reader... Anda nggak salah...

**-Sherlock Hiyama dan Miki akan berdua saja-**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( Hiyama : "Auuuuthooooor ! Kamu tega ! Masa cuma aku sama Miki doang !"

Author : "Biarlah... 'Seswanto' kan ? 'Mana katanya orang tua Miki lagi keluar kota... 'Swimpoa' sekali kan ? *Author nyengir gaje mode on*"

Hiyama : *JLEB* )

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Itulah akhir dari chapter 4.. Author sudah sadar kalau humornya udah bener – bener garing + humornya mulai memudar... Gomen, gomen ! *Sujud sujud*.


	5. Lanjutan Doang

Ahem... _Moshi moshi minna_. Sekali lagi... Dengan pengenalan paling luebay sedunia... Author is back ! *Prok, prok, prok*. Seperti biasa, tolong maklum kan jika ada typo, kalimat kurang sesuai dengan EYD, pengenalan singkat, kesalahan tempat dan nama, dan lain - lain...

{ Kaito : "Jiaaaahhh... Seperti biasa. Emang pakta pake p kalau Author itu lebih lebay dari gue..."

Author : "Mending lebay. Kalau aku nggak ada, nih cerita nggak akan bisa lahir...!"

Kaito : "Biarin... Siapa juga yang mau ikut nih cerita gaje ?"

Author : *Mak-JJLLLEEEBBB* }

**Warning : Humor garing, aneh, bahasa Indonesia-Inggris ( bahasa 'gado - gado' ), dan lain2...**

_**Disclamer : Yamaha Corporation, Negara Jepang, Company pembuat Vocaloid ( Crypton, Aha Software, dan lain – lain ).**_

Lanjuts !

* * *

Tak disangka sudah jam 18.30 malam. Hiyama yang sudah mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, memakai parfum ber_bau _duren, dan sisiran dengan bergumam sendiri di kaca "Loe emang kueren Hiyama" ( Waks... Hiyama mulai narsis gaje ! Ohmigot ! Sadarlah ! Hiyamaaaa ! ).

"Bro... Gue pergi dulu ye... Nyawa es krim gue dipertaruhkan nih..."

"Gue juga mau berangkat. Dah bareng aja... Oi, gue ganteng nggak John ?"

Hiyama mengharapkan John bilang "Wuidih... Guanteng rek" tapi...

. . . . .

"Biasa aja tuh... Malah kayak om – om gitu tampangnya... Atuh mana tuh muka kayak penculik lagi..."

*Jleeeeebbbbbb !* "Dah... Cabut aja lah..." jawab Hiyama kesal.

"Cabut ? Lampu rumah mana bisa dicabut... Nanti gelap rumah nya..." jawab John sok-not-innocent ( Bukan innocent... Hanya _selow_doang ).

"Tak gue tampar loe John ! Biarin loe sampai nyasar ke Cina !" dalam hati Hiyama yang suci-padahal-kagak-suci itu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Sherlock Hiyama bin Kiyoteru part**_.

*Badump, badump* "Wadow... Kok jantung gue kayak gini ya ? Jangan – jangan mau serangan jantung. Tuh kan... Si John harusnya ikut gue.."

Hiyama terus berjalan di malam hari menuju rumah Miki. Cahaya lampu kota yang kelap – kelip dengan 'waow'nya, ditambah pula dengan para bintang yang berserakan dengan cihuynya ( ? ) menyinari langit malam.

"Ng.. Nggak apa nih kalau aku cuma bawa bunga matahari 1 biji ? Ini kan bisa buat kuaci... ( Author : "Sabar Hiyama... Jangan laper dulu ya. Kalau laper telpon Mekdonal aja... *Author sok promosi*" ). "Kuharap ini cukup..." *Badump, badump*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**John Shion bin Kaito part ( sudah sampai di Festival )**_

"Johnny honey ( ? ), kita kesana aja yuk !" kata Miku dengan mode tante girang yang riang, gembira, dan senang ( ? ).

"Dikira gue madu ? Panggil John ajaaa..." kata John Shion. "Woi ! Jangan kesana !"

Atuh gimana enggak John... Nama tempat nya aja "Restoran Negi". Gimana Miku nggak mau kesana...

. . . .

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya seorang pelayar eh pelayan restoran tersebut kepada Miku.

"Ada menu apa aja ya, bang ?" tanya Miku dengan mode penasaran-tingkat-tiang-bendera.

( Author juga penasaran nih menu nya ape aje... Jadi kalimat yang ada di dalam kurung adalah pendapat Author tentang menu – menu restoran ini... )

. . . .

Sang pelayan mengatakan :

"Ada Sate Negi ( Emangnya enak ? Kalau gosong gimana ? Tinggal abu doang donk ! ), Sop Negi ( Nggak ada dagingnya ya Mas ? 'Kismin' amat nih restoran ya ? ), Kue Negi ( Warna hijau sekale nanti... Nanti kalau dikira rumput gimana ? ), Jus Negi ( Yuuckk... Pasti uaneh rasanya ), Cracker Negi ( Males makan cracker... Bosen bok ), dan _Es Krim_ Negi ( What the... ? Pasti dijamin rasanya pahit-asin-asem-manis bersatu padu banget ! ).

Saat mendengar kalimat 'Es Krim', tentu saja telinga siluman ( ? ) es krim yang kita kenal langsung bereaksi...

Dan tentu saja..., Princess Negi kita langsung mode liicciikk smirk.

"Es Krim ? Mana ? Enak nggak ? Beli yuk ! Udah lama nggak makan es krim nih !" ( Author : "Nak Kaito... Udah lama dari mana ? Kamu tuh kayaknya setiap 3 jam sekali makan es krim terus ! 'Tempe' nggak seh ? ***Sok** marah dan **Sok** menasehati mode on* ).

Akhirnya... Pasangan PrincessNegi dan IceCreamPrince itu pun makan di restoran tersebut.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Sherlock Hiyama bin Kiyoteru part.**_

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit, Sang Detektif kita yang kayaknya lagi kerasukan Setan Narsis akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Miki... ( Author : "Ayo Hiyama ! Jangan sweatdrop massal dulu ! Aku ( mungkin ) dukung kamu Hiyama ! *Soak soak ( ? ) mode on*"

*Ting Tong... ~Dimana~? ~Dimana...~? ~Diimaaanaaaa...~? *

"Bunyi bel rumah narsis amat yaaa..." ( Author : "Se-narsis kamu !" )

Saat pintu dibuka... Waaah gitu lah ( Eh ? Maksud ? ). Miki menggunakan pakaian kaos merah berlengan pendek dengan celana jeans selutut. Pakaian yang kasual kan ? Tapi jika kita mem**pelototi** Hiyama ( ? ), dia memakai baju jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi merah. Atuh udah kayak mau ke pernikahan atau ngelamar kerja ya ? Entahlah... Author pun bingung *sweatdrop*.

"Ah.. Hiyama – san sudah datang. Partnernya mana ?"

"Dia... sedang ada urusan... Urusan hidup dan mati katanya ( Weset bahasanya... )"

"Masuklah Hiyama – san. Makan malam nya sudah siap..." jawab Miki dengan senyum manis, imut, _kawaii_, _sugoii_, dan _cute_ ( Hiyama : "Sebutin aja semuanya Author !" )

"Eh...? I.. Iya..." *Badump, badump, badump* ( Author : "Hiyama-san... Ini mah bukan kejang – kejang maupun sakit jantung. Ini tuh namanya... Yak kamu tau lah... Reader juga tau kan ? Huehehe *Ketawa ala melihat Hiyama dikejar bulldog mode on*" )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**John Shion bin Kaito part.**_

"Wadoh... Mual gue makan Es Krim Negi !" teriak John Shion dalam hati ( Atuh gimana enggak ? Kamu makan 8 bungkus ! Gimana nggak mules ! Puayah dikau ! ).

"Johnny sweety ( ? ) nggak apa ?" tanya Miku dengan nada kalau-muntah-gue-bunuh-lu.

Namun saat John Shion lagi 'kerja' nyari 'surga' untuk perut nya... Tiba – tiba dia melihat...

Ayo ngeliat siapa cobaaaa ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Sherlock Hiyama bin Kiyoteru part.**_

"Masakan Miki-chan muantep rek ! Enak banget nih ! ( Hiyama lebaay... Atau laper ya ? ).

"Eh ? Arigatou-ne..." jawab Miki yang udah nge – _blush_ tingkat rumah bertingkat ( ? ).

Tik... Tok... Jam sudah menunjukan jam 19.20. Ayolah Hiyama... Jadilah 'Men' ! Ajak nonton pilem pake p kek di bioskop. Atau enggak memandang bintang – bintang yang berserakan bagaikan daun beguguran ( ? ). Atau jangan – jangan mau ngeliatin kecebong hanyut doang. Enggak romantis buangets...

Lalu... 'produk AHA ! ( ? )'. Hiyama mendapatkan sebuah bohlam bersinar terang layaknya lampu mobil ( Ini opo seh ? ).

"Miki-chan mau ngeliat Festival Kembang Api nggak di bagian selatan kota ?" tanya Hiyama yang sudah malu massal.

"Boleh ! Oh iya.. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Walikota kita ya... Katanya festival itu dijamin kueren ! Ayo kita kesana !" jawab Miki dengan hepi se-hepi nya ( ? ).

"Ah... Setelah makan kita kesana ya..." jawab Hiyama dengan pede-narsis.

Baidwei, sang Hiyama ( terlalu sopan ! ) makan don irisan daging dengan teh ocha hangat loh... 'Mana lagu yang dipasang 'Romeo and Cinderella' lagi ( Author promosi lagu Vocaloid ).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**John Shion bin Kaito part.**_

"Rambut ungu dan Rambut Pink... Siapa ya ? Kok rasanya pernah liat ya ?" ( Author : "Kayaknya sekali _Baka**,**_ memang selalu _Baka_ ya reader..." *Penyesalan mendalam mode on*" ).

Namun, karena John Shion nggak mau dipanggil _baka_, dia pun ingat.

"Lah... Itukan Jenderal Gakupo dan Megurine-chan... ! What the...?" ( Akhirnya dia sadar... ! Syukurlah ! *Author guling – guling di trotoar ( ? )* ).

Ditepi ( ? ) mata Gakupo, dia melihat John yang tentu saja...

Mukanya John langsung cengo kali 4 ( ? ) bin mutam pangkat 2 ( ? ) bin ceming bagi 7 ( Eh ? )...

"Eh... Shion-kun. Ngapain disini ?" tanya Gakupo yang jalan mendekati John dengan ( kayaknya ) mode jenderalnya lagi nggak kambuh.

"Biasa... Mau nikmatin kembang api nanti. Kok kalian ada disini ?"

"Tujuan kita sama dong ! Kami juga ingin ngeliat kembang api yang meledak _BUUUUM _( ? ) dengan muantapnya ! ( Gakupo mulai lebay... Nggak cucok buangets ). Lalu, perempuan disamping mu itu siapa ?" tanya Gakupo layaknya wartawan gaje.

"Ini sepupu Hiyama, namanya Hatsune Miku. Miku, perkenalkan ini Jenderal Kepolisian Kamui Gakupo dan _pacarnya_ Megurine Luka".

"Ah senang berkenalan dengan anda *membungkuk*. Nama saya Hatsune Miku. Salam kenal."

Entah kenapa Gakupo lalu minta 'privasi' sendiri sama John Shion. Tenang... Ini nggak kayak di chapter 1 kok... ( Sebenarnya Author mau seh... *Alamak keceplosan lagi !* ).

Sambil berbisik – bisik ala ngeliat godzilla ( ? ) Gakupo pun berbisik...

"Kalau kamu mau jadian sama Miku, aku bantuin deh. Kamu suka sama dia ya men... ? Pilihanmu buat ngajak dia kesini emang pas banget men... Gue bantuin nembak deh... Dijamin manjur" kata Gakupo dengan menceramahkan pekerja keduanya.

"Atuh nanti dia mati lah kalau ditembak. Jenderal gimana sih ?" ( Author : " Sekale lage bener –bener sekali _Baka,_ memang selalu _Baka_... Ara – ara..." ).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Sherlock Hiyama bin Kiyoteru part.**_

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 19.45. Tapi entah kenapa. Hiyama meminta untuk membatalkan untuk pergi ke Festival tersebut. Reader bingung ya ? Author juga bingung... Hehe *bletak*. Saat pulang ke rumah, Hiyama menggengam sebuah kertas sambil berkata...

"Mana mung..kin kan ? I..Ini penting sih... Tapi, mana mungkin...? Mi..ki... Gue harus ngasih tau John nih.."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**John Shion bin Kaito part.**_

"Tahu goreng ( ? ) lah gelap... Ternyata Hiyama-kun benar... Agak susah ngomong sama _You_... Pake bahasa isyarat aja kali ye..." kata Gakupo dengan mode a-i-u-e-o.

"Gakupo, sekarang udah jam 7 malam 45 menit 99 detik ( ? ) loh..." jawab Luka yang menyambar sambar ( ? ) diskusi kerja kelompok mereka ( ? ).

"Ah... Kembang Apinya jam 20.00 di _BUUUUM _kan..." jawab Gakupo polos nan uhuk-_sarap_-uhuk. "Kami duluan ya Shion-kun..."

"Iye... Dadah... Dah... Cari toilet !"

Terus Miku...

"Beli Kue Negi ah buat Hiyama..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah John 'bermeditasi', Kembang Api pun dinyalakan atau dalam bahasa Gakupo di _BUUUUM _kan.

"Gaku-san... Ada yang warna ungu !" teriak Luka.

"Su...Sugoii~ ! Ada yang warna putih dan ada yang merah ! Hijau ada nggak ya ? Ada kembang api yang nanti bentuknya negi nggak ya ?"

"Kurasa... datang kesini memang menyenangkan. Es krim vanilla nya uenak tenan rek !"

"Andaikan Hiyama-kun disini... Dulu, dia sangat suka melihat kembang api seperti ini saat kuliah" kata batin Gakupo sambil mengingat masa lalu yang asin ( ? )... ( Author meRUSAK momen – momen aja ).

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Yak itulah akhir dari chapter 5. Humor kurang, romansa mendominasi... Wadaw ! Tapi bagi yang masih membaca, arigatougozaimasu !


	6. Keesokan Harinya

Ahem... Seperti biasa, tolong maklum kan jika ada typo, kalimat kurang sesuai dengan EYD, pengenalan singkat, kesalahan tempat dan nama, dan lain - lain...

{ Author : "Tak disangka sudah 6 chapter.. *Hiks, hiks*. _Arigatou_ bagi yang sudah membaca sejauh ini *Hiks hiks*"

Kaito : "Sekali lagi... Author paling Leeebay se-dunia..."

Author : "Pemfitnah ( ? ) dikau ! Author sendiri dicela ! Tega ! Sadis !"

Hiyama : "Hayoo~... Author nangis tuh... Nih cerita nggak akan selesai dah. Mohon maaf reader jika Author kita menangis uhuk-_nan lebay_-uhuk..."

Author : "Hiyama-san juga tega... Huaaaa !" }

**Warning : Humor garing, aneh, bahasa Indonesia-Inggris ( bahasa 'gado - gado' ), dan lain2...**

_**Disclamer : Yamaha Corporation, Negara Jepang, Company pembuat Vocaloid ( Crypton, Aha Software, dan lain – lain ).**_

_Let's go ~!_

* * *

Sudah pagi hari sejak Festival Kembang Api di mak_BUUUUM_ ( Author ketularan bahasa Gakupo ). Festival itu akhirnya selesai pukul 21.00 malam waktu selatan kota tersebut ( lengkap amit infonya ). Hiyama yang masih bingung tentang kemarin sekarang sedang makan kue Negi yang dibeli Miku kemarin.

"Baiklah... Dengan ini kita merdeka ! ( ? ) eh keceplosan... Ahem..., Maksudnya dengan ini bukti sudah cukup. Tinggal melapor saja" batin Hiyama mengatakan. "Tapi tetap saja... Kenapa bisa...?".

Lalu tiba – tiba...

"Woi bang Hiyama ( sekali lagi panggilan yang enggak elit ! ) !" teriak John Shion versi memenangkan limosin mainan ( ? ). "_Head – Division_ Len mau datang kesini !"

"Eh...? Len – sama ? Tungguu..."

4 detik kemudian...

* * *

"EEEEHHH ? APPUAAAHHH ?" teriak Hiyama ala banci Prapatan ( ? ) ( Author : "Ya ampun Hiyama... Mulai selow ya reflek kamu... Mulai ketularan John Shion nih... Bahaya tingkat akut dah nih..." ). "Wadoh... Gimana nih ? Jam berapa dia datang John ?"

"20 menit lagi men ! Emang gaswat nih men ! Pake baju apa kita men ? Hidangan buat dia apa nih men ? Mainan apa yang kita kasih buat dia men ? ( Atuh dikira penjual boneka apa ya ? ) Panik gue men !" teriak Kaito dengan sangat ( enggak ) elit nya.

"Oke... Jangan panik. Tenang dulu..." kata Hiyama dengan ( sok ) bijak.

"Gimana nggak panik ? Jarak rumahnya deket men ! Atuh lu udah tua ya men ? Masa lupa sih men ? Dasar orang tua kau !"

( Hiyama : "Author ! Gue nggak mau dihina nih ! Masa gue dibilang orang tua ? Kagak sudi !"

Author : "Udah dibilangin... Pasrah aja nak... Huahahaha" )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saat itu sudah jam 08.00. TripleGaje kita ( Hiyama, John Shion, Miku ) telah menunggu 15 menit untuk kedatangan _Head – Division_ Kagamine Len. Setelah 'kehebohan' dirumah tersebut...

"Oi John..., Udah 15 menit nih..., Mana orangnya ?" tanya Hiyama dengan mode mau-kesal-bok.

"Dia katanya udah berangkat dari rumah men... Gue juga bingung men"

Reader penasaran nggak apa yang terjadi 15 menit yang lalu ? Di saat TripleGaje kita 'rusuh' ? Pokoke 'waow'...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( Kediaman Hiyama. 07.40 pagi. Suasana : Tegaaang banget #bohongbanget )

Hiyama : "Joooohhhn ! Cepetan mandinya ! Lagi 'meditasi' loe ya ?"

John : "Tunggu dong ! Gue juga lagi mandi _express _nih ! Tinggal sikat gigi neh !"

Hiyama : "Cepetan !_ Deadline_ nih !"

John : "Karena itu..., Kalau adu suit jangan kalah ! Nunggu dah loe... Mehehe..."

Hiyama : "Sadis banget seh ! Cepetan !"

John : "Tanggung ! Sabaran dikit napa ! Kalau marah – marah cepet tua loh~."

Hiyama : "Gue dobrak juga dah nih pintu ! Hitungan ke 5 kalau loe belum keluar gue 'musnahkan' nih pintu dah !"

John : "Dobrak aja..., Bukan pintu gue ini..."

Hiyama : "Sialan loe ! Jooohhnnn !"

Miku pun yang sedang melihat kerusuhan massal ini mengatakan...

Miku : "Oi.. PikunMan... Dibelakang kan masih ada kamar mandi cadangan... Lupa loe ya ?"

Hiyama : "Eh... ? Oh iya... Gila lupa gue *muka ceming ala orang gila*"

Miku ( dalam hati ) : "Nih orang kok bisa jadi detektif ya ? Malah ini sepupu gue lagi ! Dasar pikun !"

_Akhirnya, setelah 'kehebohan dan kerusuhan' yang 'waow' itu. Tinggal satu... Makanan buat Len..._

Hiyama : "Kasih makanan apaan nih enaknya ? Kalau bisa yang mewah dan autentik ( Wew bahasanya ya... )"

John : "Ahaa... ! Es Krim rasa _Dark Chocolate_ dengan kacang ijo aja ( ? )"

Miku : "Atau enggak Brownies Negi..."

Hiyama : "Hmmm... Len – sama pernah bilang kalau dia suka makan Pisang dengan _melted chocolate_..."

John : "Ya udah kita cari aja yang ngejual pisang... _Melted chocolate_ mah mudah... Tinggal panasin coklat aja kan ?"

**. . . . . **

Hiyama dan Miku : "Siapa kamu ? John yang asli mana ? Tumben otak loe _connect_... Kerasukan apa kamu ? Curiga kita..."

John : "Kata Author gue harus pintar dikit gitu... Gimana Author ? Hepi ? ( Author : "Hepi banget ! Hebaat ! *cliing* )

* * *

Kembali ke masa sekarang...

'Kriingg kriinggg...' telpon rumah tiba – tiba berbunyi yang membuat Hiyama pingsan ( ? ). Walhasil John lah yang mengangkat telpon tersebut...

"Halo ? Ini siapa ? Ini babeh atau emak?" tanya John yang uhuk-_**baka**_ _**nya**_-uhuk kambuh.

"Ini _Head – Division_ Kagamine Len..."

"Ah anda..., Ada apa ?"

"Saya benar – benar mintaaaa maaaaaf bangets ya...( LenLebay mode on )

"Kenapa Len – sama ? Apakah ada 'sesuatu' ?"

"Saya barusan diberi tahuisi ( ? ) bahwa ada Rapat Khusus bagi seluruh _Head – Division_ dan Jenderal Kepolisian. Jadi mungkin saya tidak kesana... Maafkan saya..."

Dalam batin John...

"EEEHHH ? Serius nih ? Nih _Head – Division_... Nggak tau ya pas kita beli pisang, kita harus rebutan sama Monyet rumahan ( ? ). Mana kita digeplak sama pemilik tuh Monyet... Si Hiyama sampe pusing tingkat Menara Tokyo, Miku nangis sampai kedengeran tetangga dalam radius 2 km ( ? ), gue apalagi... _Disuruh nyium _tuh _monyet_ ! Nyium monyet ! Hiyama paling – paling mau nyium monyet karena dia lagi maboek cinta. Gue masih suci nih ! Amit – amit gueee !"

"Baiklah... Akan saya sampaikan kepada partner saya..." jawab John Shion yang sifatnya 188 derajat beda sama batinnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hiyamaaa~... ? Banguuunnn !" teriak Miku di telinga Hiyama.

"Eh ? Ah ? Maaf..."

"Kamu ini... Masa kamu pingsan selama 1 jam ?" kata Miku dengan nada sepupu-pualing-payah-sedunia.

"1 jam ? Loh..., Len – sama mana ?" tanya Hiyama yang baru bangkit ( ? ) dari dunia sana ( ? ).

"Dia nggak dateng men... Dia nggak tau penderitaan kita tadi men..." jawab John Shion yang sudah pundung + nangis gaje + alay.

"Haaaah ? Tega amit tuh _Head – Division_. Gue toyor, masuk penjara..., Gue bunuh, masuk penjara..., Gue cela, masuk penjara juga..., Dia... itu... terlalu.." kata Hiyama dengan ( sok ) mendukung John. "Ah iya... John. Kemarin aku ketemu bukti yang puenting suekali".

"Bukti apaan ? Kasus es krim ku yang hilang 5 bulan yang lalu ?" tanya John Shion yang matanya berbinar – binar kayak senter.

"Bu... Bukan itu... Aduuh..., Tuh Es Krim kan udah kadaluarsa. Jadi gue buang..." jawab Hiyama dengan menghela napas terakhir ( ? ).

"Hah ? Es krim itu loe buang ? Huaaaaa~..." ( Author : "Ya elah Kaito... Es Krim basi 'dipelihara'... Nanti kamu 'sekarat' loh... Para _fangirl_ kamu nanti berduka... Author nggak punya karakter kedua... Tak baik nak, tak baik loh..." )

"Terserah lah... ( Hiyama tega ! Temen sendiri nggak dihibur abis nangis ! ). Eniwei, ini ada bukti baru tentang Surat Ancaman buat Len – sama. Awalnya aku juga nggak percaya... Tapi kalau memang seperti ini... Kayaknya gue udah ketemu siapa pelakunya..." kata Hiyama dengan mode detektif yang cihuy ( ? )

"Haah ? Siapa Hiyama ?" tanya John dan Miku berbarengan...

"Menurutku... Dia adalah..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Yak itulah akhir dari chapter 6. Sekarang pasti humornya kurang dan garing... Wadaw ! Tapi bagi yang masih membaca, arigatougozaimasu !


	7. Closing Finale

Ahem... Seperti biasa, tolong maklum kan jika ada typo, kalimat kurang sesuai dengan EYD, pengenalan singkat, kesalahan tempat dan nama, dan lain - lain...

{ Author : "Bagi para reader... Arigatougozaimasu ya... (_ _ )"

Hiyama : "Para pemain di story ini juga berterima kasih loh..."

Author : "Tumben kamu ngikut aku... Biasanya kamu tuega sama Author..."

Hiyama : "Agar lebih terkenal sebagai _orang yang baik hati, sopan, ganteng, pengertian, dll.._"

Author : "Ngarep kau Nak !" }

**Warning : Humor garing, aneh, bahasa Indonesia-Inggris ( bahasa 'gado - gado' ), dan lain2...**

_**Disclamer : Yamaha Corporation, Negara Jepang, Company pembuat Vocaloid ( Crypton, Aha Software, dan lain – lain ).**_

( Ahem ahem... Dikarenakan Author mau meluruskan cerita, humor sementara di 'binasakan' untuk sementara waktu... Gomen )

* * *

"Menurut ku... Pelakunya adalah..., _Miki_..."

John yang kuaget setengah hidup lagi berteriak dengan puanik "Haaahhhh ? Bohong ! Kan bukti kita belum cukup !"

"Kamu ini..., _Think_ bok ! _Think _! Atuh gimana sih _you_ ? Tapi ini kan baru 'Menurut analisa gue'..."

( Kaito : "Huaaaa... Author suka ya Hiyama menghina aku..?"

Author : "Hehe... Gomen... Bukan suka... Seneng aja... *tambah ngehina* )

"Gue jelasin dah... Hasil analisa gue... Dari pertama kali kita bertemu Len – sama sampai sekarang ( Soundeffect : Jreeng jreeeng jeeeng )"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( Kantor _Head – Division_ Kagamine Len. Petunjuk pertama ).

"Saat bertemu dengan Miki, dia kan membawa sebuah amplop surat ancaman tersebut. Tapi yang aneh adalah di amplop itu nggak ada _stamp _nya. Antara dia adalah kaki-tangan pengirim surat ancaman tersebut atau dialah yang ingin mengancam Len – sama. Ditambah pula dia ingin meninggalkan ruangan Len – sama secepat mungkin. Tapi aku masih mengabaikan hal itu karena masih harus mengumpulkan bukti lebih".

* * *

"Olele bakar ( ? ). Terus petunjuk kedua ?" tanya John bagaikan anak kecil ketemu Santa Claus ( ? ).

"Nah petunjuk kedua..."

* * *

( Kantor Pos Kuilat-Ekspres-Mania )

"Saat John selesai bertanya – jawab kepada manager kantor tersebut, John bilang bahwa sang Tukang Pos yang mengantarkan surat tersebut sedang tidak masuk hari itu. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi sang Tukang Pos tersebut adalah kaki-tangan sang Pengirim. Tapi kupikir itu adalah _kemungkinan_ nya..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Petunjuk ketiga..."

* * *

( Rumah Miki. 19.32 malam )

"Setelah makan di rumah Miki, aku meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Miki katanya mau mencuci piring dulu. Setelah di toilet sekitar 5 menit, entah kenapa aku ingin melihat – lihat rumah Miki.

19.30. Secara nggak sengaja aku menemukan dan memasuki sebuah Ruang Kerja. Dan diatas salah satu meja di ruangan tersebut, ada sekitar 3 surat tanpa stamp. Saat kubuka, isinya seperti surat yang dikirimkan ke Len – sama. Akupun mengambil salah satu surat tersebut.

19.35. Aku melihat ada sebuah foto. Difoto tersebut ada seorang anak kecil. Dan ada tulisan di foto tersebut 'Untuk SF-A2 Miki. Dari **Kaai Yuki**...'. Dan saat itu akupun percaya bahwa Miki lah pelakunya".

* * *

"Tunggu..., Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa benar - benar tau kalau pelakunya adalah Miki ?" tanya John Shion yang masih penasaran.

"Disamping foto itu juga, ada sebuah dokumen. Yang paling penting adalah di surat itu dituliskan bahwa 'Kaai Yuki. Meninggal akibat melindungi ayahnya yang diketahui merampok Bank setempat'. Disitu juga disebutkan bahwa Kaai meninggal karena kehilangan banyak darah dan yang membunuhnya adalah Kagamine Len... Mungkin karena itu Miki mengancam Len-sama.."

"Ckckck... Kasihan kamu Hiyama... Cinta yang enggak di terima oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan... ( Asek bahasanya ! ) Sabar ya..." jawab John dengan sangat elit ( tapi aneh ).

"'Prok, prok, prok'... John mulai kueren !" jawab Miku ala melihat John dimakan singa ( ? ).

"Ya... Tapi... Gue kan naksir sama Miki, John. Atuh mana mungkin gue rela nge-lapor ke Len kalau Miki-lah pelakunya..."

( Hiyama : "Authooor ! Loe tega ! Gue kan pemeran utama nih ! 'Masa gue menderita terus sehhh ?"

Author : "Di-skrip nya kan kayak gitu... Sudahlah. Pasrah aja nak..." )

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walaupun Hiyama bimbang dan telah berdebat dengan John, Hiyama pun menelpon Len. _Long story short _reader... Jam 21.00. Saat Miki mau ditangkap dirumahnya, Miki _is gone_ reader... Hiyama pikir Miki pasti akan segera keluar kota. Akhirnya ada yang melacak bahwa Miki membeli tiket kereta untuk pergi jauh dari kota tersebut. Langsung saja, Hiyama _and the geng _langsung ke stasiun kereta api tersebut dan mereka pun sampai di sana jam 21.35.

Len pun langsung mengambil alih pasukan. Bubar barisan jalan ! ( ? ). Ehhh maksudnya... "Pelakunya adalah perempuan sekitar berumur 16 tahunan. Berambut _ginger-red_ panjang dan sekitar sedikit lebih tinggi dari saya. Let's go !"

Para pasukan, Len, Hiyama dan John pun menyamar di Stasiun tersebut. Setelah nyaris 15 menit menyari, salah satu unit pasukan melihat Miki.

* * *

"Unit Kecebong, Unit Kecebong masuk. Ini Unit Nyamuk memanggil..."

"Ini Unit Kecebong. Apa kau menemukannya ?"

"Ya... Kami menemukannya. Dia baru saja makan di salah satu restoran di sini. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Segera kepung dia..."

"Baiklah... Unit yang didekat pintu keluar adalah Unit ketua kan. Unit Cicak kan ? Baiklah kami akan panggil mereka"

Akhirnya...

"Unit Cicak masuk. Ini Unit Kecebong..."

"Ini Unit Cicak. Ada pergerakan dari tersangka, ganti ?"

"Ini Unit Kecebong. Kami dapat laporan bahwa tersangka menuju ke arah kalian. Ke arah pintu keluar, ganti..."

"Baiklah... Ah itu dia. Kami melihatnya... Makasih bok, ganti"

"Anda sebaiknya minum obat dulu, ganti..."

SEEETTT ! Miki pun tiba – tiba ditangkap tepat di pintu keluar...

* * *

"Apa ini ? Ketua Len ? Ada apa ini ?" tanya Miki dengan bingung.

"Miki alias SF-A2 Miki. Anda ditangkap karena telah mengirimkan surat ancaman kepada petugas polisi. Apapun yang anda katakan tak dapat berlaku di persidangan. Angkat dia, _guys_" jawab Len dengan Deathglare ala Shota ( ? ).

Dan dengan begitu, kasus ditutup...

"Arigatou Hiyama dan John... Berkat kalian pelakunya berhasil ditangkap" kata Len dengan muka ahem-shota nya-ahem dikeluarkan.

"Ah iya... Terima kasih kembali" jawab Hiyama.

* * *

Tak disangka sudah 3 hari sejak penangkapan terjadi. Hiyama pun terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi di hari - hari sebelumnya... Walaupun saat pulang dari stasiun tersebut dia melihat Gakupo yang sedang membeli terong untuk nonton bola lagi, dia masih merasa bahwa masih ada yang mengusik dirinya...

**_Fin_**

* * *

Entahlah apakah akan ada kasus baru atau tidak... Author akan berpikir lagi untuk membuat kasus baru... Gomen jika cerita nya bisa langsung ditebak. Masih amatir dalam Tantei no Sekai. Arigatougozaimasu bagi yang sudah membacanya hingga akhir !


End file.
